barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Growing
Growing is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Happy Birthday, Barney!". Song Lyrics English= Growing - we do it every day We're growing when we're sleeping And even when we play And as we grow a little older We can do more things, Because I'm growing and so are you. Each day we grow a little taller, A little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier too. We try to be a little nicer As we grow each day, Because I'm growing and so are you. Growing - we do it every day We're growing when we're sleeping And even when we play And as we grow a little older We can do more things, Because I'm growing and so are you. Each day we grow a little taller, A little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier too. We try to be a little nicer As we grow each day, Because I'm growing and so are you. Because I'm growing and so are you |-| Spanish= Crezco cada día un poco más Lo hago mientras duermo, También crezco al jugar Entre más grande soy, Más cosas puedo hacer, Estoy creciendo, y tú también. Siempre al crecer nos hacemos Más altos, no pequeños También crece nuestra amistad Cada día más amables procuramos ser Estoy creciendo, y tú también. Crezco cada día un poco más Lo hago mientras duermo, También crezco al jugar Entre más grande soy, Más cosas puedo hacer, Estoy creciendo, y tú también. Siempre al crecer nos hacemos Más altos, no pequeños También crece nuestra amistad Cada día más amables procuramos ser Estoy creciendo, y tú también. Estoy creciendo, y tú también. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Everyone Is Special #Grandparents Are Grand! #Shawn & The Beanstalk #A Picture of Health #Tree-Mendous Trees #Birthday Olé #How Does Your Garden Grow? #A Little Big Day #My Baby Brother #Things I Can Do #Pot Full of Sunshine #The Music Box: Switzerland |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Birthday (Episode Featured: Happy Birthday, Barney!) #Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes (Episode Featured: Happy Birthday, Barney!) #Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Shawn & The Beanstalk) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #Barney's Tree-Mendous Trees (Episode Featured: Tree-Mendous Trees) #Sing and Dance with Barney #More Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #Barney's Favorite Songs (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Night Light Stories (Video Featured: Barney's Good Day, Good Night) #Barney's Island Safari (Video Featured: Let's Go to the Zoo) #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #Everyone Is Special (Home Video) (Scene Taken from: "My Baby Brother") #I Can Do It! (Scene Taken from: "Things I Can Do") #All About Opposites (Episode Featured: "A Little Big Day") #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: "The Music Box: Switzerland") #Dinos in the Park (Episode Featured: "Pot Full of Sunshine") |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: "Grandparents Are Grand!") #Zoomba in Toyland Read Along Cassette (Audio Taken from: "Shawn & The Beanstalk") #Las Canciones de Barney 2 #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney Gallery Growing1.png|Growing sung in Happy Birthday, Barney! Growing2.jpg|Growing sung in Shawn & the Beanstalk Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1992